


Dreams

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He's always been clumsy but agile.</i><br/>Written with the prompts: You're ageing well, bench, ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

He dreams of being older, greying more than he is now, sitting on a sunny bench in a park somewhere. Maybe reading a newspaper, eating an ice cream and trying to age well and with grace. Though, to be honest, he's never been graceful in the normal way. He's always been clumsy but agile.

He also dreams of standing on Capitol Hill, thousands or hundreds of thousands of people lining the Mall, speaking of hope, promise, and aims of things to come. Swearing an oath in front of the entire world, Will at his side holding the Bible.

Sometimes he dreams so vividly that it hurts to wake up, to lose that dream and everything in it but it's okay. He can roll over, wrap an arm around Will and drift into sleep again and hopefully more good dreams.


End file.
